


Ain't seeing the light of day

by OutSquash13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutSquash13/pseuds/OutSquash13
Summary: Sun decided to rob a hair salon. He chose the wrong place to rob.





	

"This is the perfect crime!" I thought to myself as I finished picking the lock to the hair salon, opening the door quietly and walking in.

"Damn. Security must be pretty lax." I said out loud once I had realised that there were no sensors of any kind. Come to think of it… There wasn't any security.

"Hi-Ya!" Shouted a woman who had seemingly appeared out of the darkness, landing a kick right on my chest, making me go flying backwards. I landed hard on the ground and groaned at the pain in my chest and back. I looked up to see that a woman wearing a bow was walking towards me, making me realise that I had to leave before she removed my mask.

"Hrg!" I grunted, trying to get up. Unfortunately, I must of hit my back in something while I fell, because I only fell back to the ground. The woman finally made her way over to me and looked at me, making me gulp audibly from the look on her face.

"H-Hey?" I said, hoping that she would at least get distracted for a second so that I could get away or something. She looked at me with what looked like even more hatred, before raising her leg and kicking it in my direction.

"Shi-" I started to say, but stopped when the heel of her shoe hit me in the face, making my whole world turn to darkness.

0 0 0

"Wake up!" I heard, before feeling a stinging sensation on my cheek, making my eyes snapped open. I instantly looked around for the source of the voice, seeing the woman that had judo kicked me in the chest. Only, now she was naked. I had to give it to her, she looked very beautiful, and the small black fabric that she had tied on her stomach made her look like a-. Oh. She is a black belt. That explains the kicks. Anyway, in panic, I looked around, hoping to find any signs to where I was. Nothing.

"Good. What's your name!" The woman shouted, slapping me on the face, making my head turn in response to her hard slap. I tried to move my arms to my face, but found I couldn't. I ignored the pain on my face and looked to my hands, seeing them chained to a bed frame. Then I noticed that I was naked as well.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, trying to lift my legs, discovering that they too were also chained to the bed frame.

"Answer me!" She shouted again, this time slapping my bare chest. I let out a howl of pain, the pain striking throughout my body as she sauntered to the head of the bed, leaning down to be face to face with me.

"What. Is. Your. Name." She growled out, making me gulp once again.

"S-Sun." I said nervously, not wanting the woman to slap me any more.

"Good. Open your mouth." She said, my eyes widening slightly in fear of what she was going to do.

"W-What? N-No!" I said nervously, making her practically snarl at me. She then slapped my stomach, making me howl in pain yet again. While my mouth was opened, she held it and shoved something into my mouth. On instinct, I tried to spit it out, but the woman put her hand over my mouth and held my nose shut, cutting off my airways.

"Mmh!" I yelled, the woman holding her hand on my mouth tighter after I had let out a muffled shout. Reluctantly, I swallowed what felt like a pill of some kind, making sure to make the gulp audible enough for her to hear it. She smiled and removed her hand from my nose and mouth. I gasped for breath and took in as much as I could.

"Good." She said, walking over to a door and opening it, leaving the room.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?!" I thought to myself, before passing out as the pain finally caught up with me.

0 0 0

I opened my eyes, groaning as I woke up. I lifted my head up a bit and looked around, first I looked at my hands and feet, cursing to myself when I saw that they were stilled chained up. I started to look around the room, but stopped when I saw something. For some reason, I had the biggest fucking erection, my penis throbbing as blood flowed through it.

"What the fuck!? She give me Viagra?" I said to myself, stopping all noise I was making when I heard the door opening. The woman stepped in and closed the door behind her, smiling when she looked at me. I looked down and then up at her, seeing the predatory gaze in her eyes.

"Oh, fuck no!" I yelled, trying to get out of my restraints. Didn't work. As I continued to struggle, she walked closer, standing next to the bed.

"Are you going to be a good toy and do as I say?" She asked, making me look at her weirdly.

"Toy?!" I said, making her snarl and slap my cock, making me groan at the pain.

"Will you do as I say." She hissed, her hand grabbed and gripping my erection with a death grip.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say through the pain, the woman letting go of my cock.

"You shall not cum." She ordered, moving onto the bed and sitting by my dick, making me look at her in confusion.

"What!?" I yelled at her, making her smile at me. She then placed a chaste kiss onto the head of my cock, making me moan loudly. She pulled her head back and smiled at me, licking her lips as she smiled.

She then went back to me dick and ran her tongue over the top of it, eliciting a loud moan from me. She continually ran her tongue around the head of my penis, her tongue changing the amount of pressure that she put onto my dick.

"Mmm. Fuck" I moaned, making her frown. She stopped and pulled away, making me look up at her in confusion. She then smiled and dropped back down, this time taking the entire top of my dick into her mouth. I moaned at the feeling, resisting the urge to coo her on as she ran her tongue around me. As much as this felt good, it was still rape. She then bit down into my dick, making me gasp out in pain.

"H-Hey! What the fuck!" I said, looking at her as she smiled at me, biting down again. Luckily, this time it was not as hard, and was not on the more sensitive part of my dick. She continued doing whatever she was doing for five minutes, the woman just continuing to lick and mess with the head of my cock. After five minutes, I let out my loudest moan yet.

"Mmm. Gonna cum." I moaned, making her stop. She then bit down hard again, making me yell out in pain. Before I could even get a word out, she had already jumped up to my head and was straddling me, her wet pussy right on my mouth. I refused to open my mouth and give her what she wanted, which only seemed to make her more angry.

"Eat! Now!" She commanded, grabbing my hair and pulling it, so that she could drive my face further into her pussy. I reluctantly opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out, hearing the woman moan in delight. She let out a satisfied hum and pulled on my hair again, making me stick my tongue out more.

"Lick my clit." She moaned, my only response being what she had asked, not wanting her to hurt me anymore than she already had. I ran my tongue over her clit, my taste buds going nuts at the taste that her clit had. I continued licking, pulling on her clit as much as I could with my tongue.

"Bite it." She said, making my eyes widen. I reluctantly nodded and closed my eyes, pulling her clit out as far as I could and biting down on it, hearing her moan in response as she started to gyrate her hips.

After that one bite, she continued moaning and gyrating her hips into my face, her pussy gushing juices into my mouth. Considering the fact that I didn't want to drown on pussy juice, I had to drink all that was in my mouth. After three minutes of the woman cumming hard, she finally calmed down and started panting over me. I had to continually avoid strands of her saliva that was dripping out of her mouth.

"I shall return the favour." She muttered, standing up on the bed and walking back over to my dick, which was only just starting to feel better from her biting. She positioned her pussy over my dick and dropped, my dick sliding right into her with only one thing breaking.

She yelled in both pain and pleasure as I felt what I think was her hymen breaking, my suspicions confirmed when I saw a small trickle of blood leak out of her vagina. She reached her hand down and started rubbing her vagina vigorously, making sure that her hand ran over her clit.

"Mmm." She moaned as she slowly lifted herself off of me, making me moan at the feeling. She stopped when only the tip of my dick was inside her, before dropping back down. I moaned in north pleasure and pain, the pleasure caused by the feeling and the pain caused by what felt like my pelvis shattering.

"Mmm. You gonna cum for mommy?" She said as she continued to lift herself and drop, giving off a loud moan when she dropped. As she continued dropping and rising, she started to rub her clit, making her moan even louder.

"Ahh. Fuck." She moaned, the woman flicking her clit with two fingers. I felt myself getting close, but this time I kept it to myself, not wanting to risk her denying me again. We continued this for another three minutes before I felt myself cumming.

"Gahh! Fuck!" I yelled as I came into the woman, who in turn had also came to an orgasm. We both shared an orgasmic high for a minute, before her eyes shut. I looked at her with curiosity, wondering why her eyes were closed. My question was answered when she tilted and fell off of me dick and the bed, falling to the ground. I looked down at her and smirked slightly why I saw her rubbing herself still. My jaw dropped when she then removed her hand and brought the hand up to her face. She then licked off her and my cum, the girl moaning as she did, still sleeping as well.


End file.
